What's Left Of Me
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: THIS IS A REVISED VERSION! I hated the old one, It's got minor changes to the first chapter, and after that will be a whole different ball game. Sequel to Numb. Ginny is helping Draco find his way back from the darkness that surrounded him.
1. What's Left Of Me

**What's Left of Me**

The long anticipated sequel to Numb! This part is sappy, it bounces back and forth in this story, from sad, to happy, to total awww…. Moments, and what not, but this time, we learn what the others think of these two, and a lot of other things. Hope you like. This takes place about a month after "Numb"

And I present you with, "WHAT'S LEFT OF ME"

--------They are in THE HOSPITAL WING TWO DAYS AFTER THE BATTLE.

(This part is just like at the burrow in "Numb", totally innocent, nothing happened.)

**_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_**

Draco glanced over at Ginny who was sound asleep at his side.

He felt so much happier with her than with his father, he knew everything was 10 times better.

She brought him to redemption.

The dark clouds met the Sun, heat met cool air, black met white.

He was better out of his father's shadow, and his own shadow from his days as a cruel, heartless, git.

He pushed a piece of bright red hair out of her eyes.

_****_

Yeah...

Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

"_She is so amazing, in so many ways" _he thought.

"_I need her, I will never let her leave, never in a million years, I've been broken up inside by my father and she made me whole._

_I'm still not completely healed from my wounded soul, but she can have whatever is left."**  
**_

_**  
I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still**_

"Gin," he whispered, "You are my one and only, I've been going mad, pacing back and forth, but you, you gave me a reason to love, you see, you brought me back from the madness."**__**

Chorus

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

"I was near death, by myself, my father, and Voldemort's punishment, you gave me a reason to believe in hope,"

" Ginny, you can have what's here, but I know, that you won't stop at that, you'll make me whole again, because that's just you," he smiled, "The brave and determined Gryffindor."

_****_

Chorus

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

"I've been dying little by little, I was near death at so many points," he ran his fingers along the scars from the ropes that were tied tightly to her wrists only a days ago.

He grimaced and shook his head.

"Ginny, I'm never letting you go, never, you hear me, I know you probably don't, and even if you do, you don't understand, but it's true, Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you, you can have what's left of this man." He leaned down carefully, making sure not to wake her, and kissed her on the head.

He rolled back over. Little did he know, she had heard every word.

Ginny opened her eyes, and silently sobbed, a tear rolled down her cheek, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you too." She whispered.

He didn't hear her, she didn't care, because she knew he knew that she loved him, she hoped.


	2. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life

_**Wake Me Up Inside,**_

_**Wake Me Up Inside,**_

_**Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark,**_

_**Bid My Blood To Run,**_

_**Before I Come Undone,**_

_**Save From The Nothing I've Become.**_

_**Now That I Know What I'm Without,**_

_**You Can't Just Leave Me,**_

_**Breathe Into Me and Make Me Real,**_

_**Bring Me To Life.**_

_**-Evanesance "Bring Me To Life"**_

Ginny was alone in a dark corridor at what appeared around midnight.

Her heart was beating rapidly as she paced down the black, deserted hall.

She could hear herself breathing.

She saw a light flicker of into the distance.

She continued to walk towards the light until she felt a sharp pain in her back.

She fell to the ground in pain.

She turned herself around enough to see her attacker.

A pair of bright red eyes stood from behind the cloak.

Ginny picked herself up off the ground and backed up hastily.

"We meet again Miss Weasley." He hissed.

Ginny's eyes widened as she took a few more steps back until she was into a wall.

"There is nowhere to run." He said, approaching her.

Ginny ripped out her wand, "Stay away from me," she hissed.

"What are you going to do, your only sixteen, I've been alive before you picked up a broomstick." He snarled.

"You don't have your basilisk now," she paused, "Tom," she raised her eyebrows.

"You stupid girl! How dare you talk to me like that, but what the hell do I care, I've got what you survive on." He said.

"What are you talking about." She said.

Then it hit her.

"_No, No, he can't not, not" _she thought.

All of a sudden, a light shot on behind Voldemort to reveal Draco.

He seemed to be unconscious, at least, that's what Ginny hoped.

She ran over to his side and grabbed his wrist.

_No Pulse._

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she heard maniacal laughter coming from behind her.

She jerked around with Draco's hand still in hers.

Voldemort and about fifty Death Eaters were behind her.

Then, the one next to Voldemort took off his hood.

"H-Harry?" Ginny said, disbelieving what she saw.

It was true, Harry Potter was standing right beside Voldemort, his once green eyes were now shining a bright red.

He took out a dagger from in his pocket that was dripping with blood and wiped it on his cloak.

"No, No Harry you didn't!" she sobbed as she looked back down at Draco and saw that there was a huge bloody gash on the side of his neck.

"No!" she sobbed, she grabbed Draco's hand and rested her hand over his lifeless chest.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed.

The whole world went black.

Out of nowhere, she heard a voice, "Gin," she felt someone shaking her a little.

"Huh," she said, unaware of what was going on.

"Ginny." The voice called out again.

Ginny opened her eyes.

Draco was sitting beside her, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Y-You're alive!" she said, "Thank God!"

She buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah," he said, a little freaked out by her statement.

"It was awful," she said as she began to tell him of her dream.

"It's a sign," Draco said.

"What, Draco that doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Remember last time this happened, it lead up to you being attacked." He said.

"Oh no, no, It can't, It just can't." she began to cry.

"Gin, It's ok, It's going to be alright, I'll never leave you, I swear." He said as he pulled her into his chest.

"I don't want you to die Draco! I just don't!" she sobbed.

"I know," he said.

Ginny was so scared, Draco hated to see her afraid of something he caused.

"I forgot to tell you something else about the dream." Ginny said.

"What?" he replied.

"Harry was a Death Eater, his eyes, they, they were a bright red, Draco, it was awful, he's the one that killed you!" she said as a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"It's ok Ginny, It's fine, I'll never let Potter come near us, and I don't think he's going to up and become a death eater one day either." He said.

"Th-Thanks" she stuttered.

"I love you Gin." He said.

She looked up at him, with the same fear still in her eyes, "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're going to be alright, I swear." He said.

She nodded in agreement.

For about an hour, she lay motionless in his arms, for fear of the unknown.


	3. All About Us

_**All About Us**_

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

TaTu "All About Us"

It was Draco and Ginny's day to leave the Hospital Wing.

They slowly exited the quiet room, trying to make their way around the school without being interrogated.

"Ginny, do you think anyone knows yet." Draco said.

"Draco, they dark mark was in the sky, it would take a complete imbecile not to miss that." She said, staring up at him.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, they were greeted with members of their houses, looking rather hungry for details.

Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the table.

Ginny was pulled by Lavender.

"What happened? Is it true you almost got the killing curse? Is it true that you killed Bellatrix Lestrange?" were a few of the things that Ginny heard.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, I told you Malfoy was going to get you into trouble!" Harry hissed.

Ginny avoided making contact with his eyes,after remembering the dream from last night.

She swallowed hard.

"I didn't do anything Harry, I was, well with him at the lake and then all of a sudden, I'm in the forest, tied to a tree." She said.

"How did that happen, We're you under the imperius curse?" Ron's voice piped up.

"Not that I know of. I left out a small detail, I kinda fell asleep, and then was in the forest when I woke up." She said, wincing, ready for the up and coming blow.

"YOU, YOU, Where did you say you were with Malfoy?" Ron said, noticing he had jumped to conclusions faster than usual.

"The lake, Ronald." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Yeah, sorry." He said nonchalantly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, running into the great hall.

"I just heard you were out of the hospital wing, I was in the library or I would have been here sooner." She said breathlessly.

"Well, get ready to go back, because we have no clue how Ginny got into the forest and she says she didn't think she was under the imperious curse." Harry said.

"What does it matter?" Ginny hissed, "Draco and I made it out alive and that's all that matters, and we got Lucius and his cronies in Azkaban." She hissed.

"It does Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hey Ginny!" Lavender said, "Is it true that you killed Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, she's in Azkaban." Ginny said.

Ginny was already getting tired of the interrogation.

She packed up her stuff and walked out of the Great Hall, surprised to see that she wasn't getting followed.

At the Slytherin table, accusations were being made, worse than ever.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Pansy hissed, slamming the Daily Prophet down in front of Draco, "You got my parents in jail!"

"I don't care, and how come I didn't see you out there." Draco questioned.

"I was, you see, I brought Ginny to the forest, and then tied her up, because I was the only one that could get to her without being suspected, and then I was to stand guard outside of the forest, and when it was time, put the mark in the sky." She smiled deviously, and raised her eyebrow.

Draco was furious.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Draco said.

"Yep," she smirked.

"I'm turning you in," Draco said, slamming his stuff on the table, causing Francesca McQueen's **(AN: OC) **drink to almost topple over.

She grabbed it and glared in Pansy and Draco's way.

"What proof do you have Draco?" she said, "None"

"Oh Yeah," he said, grabbing her left wrist, "What about this?"

He unbuttoned the sleeve of her blouse and pushed the sleeve back to reveal a gray skull with a snake emerging from its mouth..

The whole Slytherin table jumped in fear.

"You're, You're" Daphne Greengrass stuttered.

"So What?" Pansy smirked.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed over to see what was going on.

"Oh my word!" Hermione said.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded.

Ron had his hand over his mouth.

Professor McGonnagal rushed over.

"Oh crap!" Pansy winced.

"What's going on over here," she said, she glanced down and saw the mark and gasped.

"Miss Parkinson!" she gasped again, "You have been victim to a cruel joke, or you have quite a bit of explaining to do."

"Professor, She did it!" Draco began, "She took Ginny to the forest, she tied her up, she's working for Voldemort."

The whole room went to a hushing silence.

Pansy was still trying to break free from Draco's grip.

Dumbledore rushed over.

"I would believe that it would be appropriate for you two to come to my office, as well as, where is Miss Weasley?" he said.

Draco scanned the room.

Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go find her." He said, before running out of the room.

He searched the building.

She was nowhere to be found.

"Need some help?"

Draco turned around to see Harry with the Marauder's Map in hand.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he said, "I didn't think you wanted to help a _death eater._" He said sarcastically.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're not a death eater, and I know that." He said.

"To answer your question, yes, we are supposed to be there in fifteen minutes and I still can't find Ginny." He said.

"Ok," he said holding the map out, "_I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good."_

The map opened.

"What the? How the?" Draco said, amazed by the map.

"I need to find Ginny Weasley." Harry said.

Ginny's name appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hold on." Harry ran up the stairs and came back down within five minutes later with Ginny.

"They got her?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"You didn't believe me when I told you?" Harry said.

"Don't be thick." She grinned.

"Ok, we have to go to Dumbledore's office, We have to tell the whole story." Draco said.

As much as Ginny didn't want to, she knew it had to be done.


	4. The Only Difference

**THE ONLY DIFFERENCE**

_**Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen **_

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

_**I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**_

_**Applause, applause, no wait, wait **_

_**Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:**_

_**It seems the artists these days are not who you think **_

_**So we'll pick back up on that on another page **_

_**And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well **_

_**Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue**_

_**Panic! At The Disco "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage" (Which Reminded Me of This Whole Pansy thing so Much, with the title and the line "It seems the artists these days….")**_

Draco, Ginny, and Pansy were in Dumbledore's office.

Pansy looked freakishly nervous, which made her extremely vulnerable.

"The sooner we get answers, the sooner you can get out of here" McGonnagal said.

"Miss Weasley, If you would begin." Dumbledore said.

Ginny stood up.

She told the story word for word of what she remembered.

Next, Draco stood up.

He told what he remembered.

It was now up to Pansy.

"I, I, had nothing to do with this at all!" she hissed, slumping back down in her chair.

"Minerva, if you would, go get Professor Snape, and ask him to bring a flask of Vertiaserum with him." Dumbledore said.

Ginny gasped.

Draco and Ginny both looked at Pansy's expression.

She sat motionless.

_The jig was up._

About ten minutes later, Snape and McGonnagal both entered the room.

"Well Miss Parkinson, do we have a dirty little secret?" Snape said.

"Mr. Malfoy, If you would." McGonnagal said.

Draco grabbed her hands and held them behind the chair, as Pansy fought to break free.

Snape poured the potion down her throat.

She sat motionless again, and then began to talk.

"I'm a death eater, I've been since before Christmas, I got the dark mark four days before my seventeenth birthday. I used Petrificus Totalus on the Weasley to get her to the forest and then I tied her to the tree, and I set up the dark mark, and when the aurors arrived, I fled the scene and hid out in Hogsmedes for a few days, where I wouldn't get caught. There I said it!" she announced.

"That's all we need." McGonnagal said.

"Miss Parkinson, we regret to inform you, you are being expelled from Hogwarts, and sent to Azkaban prison." Duumbledore said.

Draco's eyes got wide.

"You two may go." McGonnagal said, nodding at Draco and Ginny.

As soon as they got far away from the door, Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet.

"They got her!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, now there's a lesser chance of your nightmares becoming reality." He said, "See, I told you, everything is going to be fine."

"You were right," she said, holding his hand.

They both walked outside, only to be greeted by Seamus waving a flyer in Ginny's face.

"The-There's been a break out, from Azkaban!" He gasped.

"What!" Draco said, snatching the flyer from his hand.

"On Monday April 15th, there was a break out from Azkaban Prison, be on the look out for the following criminals as they are dangerous and will kill at will, they are supposed Death Eaters. Elizabeth Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe the first, Gregory Goyle the first, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy." He read aloud.

Ginny gasped.

Draco swore out loud.

"Oh No, No, this isn't happening, it isn't." Ginny said, putting her hands to her forehead and pacing back and forth.

"What are you going to do?" Seamus said.

"I don't know Finnigan, I really don't." Draco said, walking away.

"I'm going to leave him alone." Ginny said, "I can only imagine what this is doing to him."

She walked into the building, followed by Seamus, and walked to the common room.


	5. Because You Live

Because You Live

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Jesse McCartney "Because You Live"

Later that day, Ginny was in the Library doing her homework.

"Ginny." She heard a voice call out.

It was Francesca McQueen.

And for someone who's best friend had just been sent to Azkaban, she didn't look to sad.

She had a halfway perky smile on her face as she handed her a note.

"It's from Draco." Francesca said.

"Hey, you're not mad at me for sending Pansy to jail?" Ginny asked.

"It's ok, she was kind of annoying, and when I learned she was a death eater, I didn't want to be her "friend" anymore anyway." She said.

"I understand." Ginny said, "And you're not a Death Eater."

"No, not because I'm a pureblood and in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a death eater." She said, sounding offended, as she walked off.

"Par for my day, My boyfriends dad gets out of jail, I have to re do my potions homework, and I offended some Slytherin girl." She smirked.

She opened the letter.

Ginny-

I'm really sorry for stalking off like I did today, I shouldn't have. We'll get through this together, I swear. You've picked me up when I'm down so many times, I know that we'll both be okay, I know it I just do. I love you Gin. I always will, no matter what, dead or alive, I'll never stop loving you.

Love,

Draco

Ginny put her hand to her mouth.

A tear dropped from her eye.

Then she noticed something sparkling in her lap.

A ring.

It was a bright gold, with a heart in the middle, made of a sparkly, white diamond, with two hands holding it, with a crown on top of the heart. (AN: If you've never seen one of these rings, it's called a Claddaugh ring. It's Celtic, and the heart means Love, the Crown means loyalty, and the hands mean friendship. I just thought it was a very D/G-ish thing. The original concept was from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although Buffy's is quite different than this one)

She picked it up and swallowed hard, before she put it on her finger.

She put up her homework and ran out of the Library.

She went outside and ran out to the Quidditch pitch.

She glanced in from the entrance of the pitch, and saw flashes of Green and Sliver shooting across the skies.

"Thought so." She said, climbing up the bleachers and taking a seat at the top.

When the practice was over, Ginny met Draco outside.

"Hey," he was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

"I take it you got the note." He grinned.

"Yep." She said.

They walked into the school hand in hand.

The next day, Ginny took her seat in the History of Magic classroom.

She stared into the open space for a few minutes, before being hit in the arm with a note.

Gin, Where did you get the ring is what it said.

Ginny turned around to see Luna waving at her.

She took her quill and wrote a reply.

Draco.

She sent in back.

She was hit with the note again.

Wow is what it said this time.

Ginny laughed and stuffed the note into her pocket.

After class they went to Lunch.

Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table.

Draco was nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged it off and then went to her next class.

"Looking for Draco." A voice said from behind her.

It was Hermione.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"He wasn't at any of our morning classes." Hermione said.

"He wasn't?" Ginny said, "I know he's not the most studious person in the world, but I don't think he would miss."

"I don't know, I thought I'd tell you before you busted your tail trying to find him." She said.

"Ok," she said unsure.

She went up to Harry.

"Harry, do you have any clue where Draco might be?" she asked.

"No clue." Was all he said.

"Thanks for the help." She said sarcastically.

The only other thought in her mind was to ask Francesca.

"Francesca," she began, "Where is Draco?"

"I don't know, It freaked me out at first, because he wasn't at any of our classed this morning or anything, but the only thing I can figure is that he's out looking for his dad." She said.

"What makes you think that!" Ginny said, her heart beginning to race.

"I don't know, It just all fits together." She said, "I might not be right, but it all fits, boy gives lover ring before going off to do something dangerous, swearing he'll come back for her, then he goes off and gets himself hurt. It's just like all other love stories Ginny."

"Thanks, surprisingly, you helped a lot." Ginny said, running out of the Great Hall and up to the common room.


End file.
